I. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to systems, apparatus and methods for receiving both L1 and L2 Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) signals and more particularly L1 and L2 Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) signals and L1 and L2 GLONASS signals in a time-multiplexed fashion using a single hardware receiver chain.
II. Background
Typically, GPS and other GNSS receivers operate with two hardware receiver chains: a first chain for the L1 band signal and a second for the L2 band signal. Each receiver chain requires and consumes power. To save hardware cost and battery power, what is needed is a receiver that requires less power than a two-chain receiver.